Collide
by IndieAlice
Summary: I'm worried that I won't see your face light up again. Hayate's disease is worsening and his time is wearing thin. A story that will end emotionally began the day when he said 'I love you' HayatexANBUgirlUzuki Yuugao
1. Blind date

_Disclaimer: Naruto © Lord Kishimoto._

_Author's Random Blah blah blah:_ Well,I finally finished the first chapter. This is my first real romance-angst-like novel. And who is the pairing? Gekkou HayatexUzuki Yuugao I absolutely love this pairing and can't get enough of them. For those who are curious, yes, Uzuki Yuugao is the violet haired ANBU girl that appears in episodes 54 and 79. Manga Chapter 137.Kishimoto recently released his second character book and she was in it, finally stating her name and confirming that indeed her and Hayate were a couple. Oh the fluffiness. If you ever have any ideas or questions, feel free to e-mail me. Well, enjoy, and please review!

Kusuburu- smolder  
Chan- feminine. Usually showing endearment towards a female friend.

* * *

_He was always there when you needed a shoulder to lean and cry on. He was there when you needed help on your homework, new jutsus, training, and always there for a friend. He was admired for his patience, talent, bravery, consideration, and the simple fact that he never wanted to cause problems. He was always there to defend the ones he loved and always willing to show good overruled evil._

_He was always agreeing to help others when they needed assistance and never complaining about the difficulty of things. He always looked for the good in others and judged a person by the nature of their character rather than their appearance. He was laid back and sometimes always smiling, his eyes lighting up when he laughed and his voice soft and smooth. Qualities such as these were always acknowledged and admired. He was of the Gekkou clan, a small clan with a title of being humble, trustworthy, and loyal; all the things he was. But being a Gekkou meant other things… Even though they were skilled ninjas, they were most known for the horrible disease that plagued the family. The genes in the family had a rare vulnerability to sickness and disease that no one could understand._

_Hayate Gekkou: A shinobi of Konoha._

**Chapter 1: Blind Date**

"Who am I supposed to meet?"

"Just be patient, will ya? When's the last time you've been on a date?" Anko growled as she glanced back at her violet haired companion.

Uzuki Yuugao's cheeks reddened a bit as she gazed back down at her feet slowly, trying to keep herself from strangling her more than unusually energetic friend. It was true that she hadn't been on a date in a long time. In fact, she couldn't even remember the last time she had been on a date! Anko had insisted for her to go with her that night and meet up with what she described was 'Her perfect match'. But for Uzuki Yuugao, no one was the perfect match. She was usually always on an ANBU mission of some kind, and if not that, resting up or preparing for one. She never had time to actually have a boyfriend, much less have time for herself and her friends.

The young Kunoichi sighed as she rested her chin on her open hand, wondering what the hell Anko had in store for her. She couldn't help but be constantly reminded of the fact that Anko's taste in men widely differed from hers. Anko liked the flirtatious, sexy, drool worthy men that could kick your ass any day and would more than likely appear in the Bingo Book of S-class criminals. Yuugao wasn't so sure she would want to date a man who could easily take your head off.

She sighed, closing her eyes and letting her mind linger off while Anko kept gingerly looking over her shoulder, making small groans of disappointment when no discovery was made, causing her to take more un-lady like gulps of her drink and nibble on her dango much like a rabbit would with carrots. Anko was never one to be shy and was somewhat aggressive in a sense. A few familiar faces past by in the popular 'Kusuburu' bar, among them being the scarred Ibiki, the beautiful Kurenai accompanied by Asuma (the two had to be going out!), and the devilishly handsome Kotetsu with his friend Izumo. It was safe to say the bar was a frequent stop for most of the older shinobi in Konoha, what with the bar was owned by a retired shinobi and a lot of accommodations had been made for them.

Finally, Anko set down her drink, causing Yuugao's pondering to halt to a screeching stop.

"There he is!" she pointed out as she got up merrily. Anko smirked mischievously as she grabbed onto Yuugao's arm to ensure she couldn't get away. With a tug, she pulled her friend away from her seat at the bar and lead her over to the target.

"This is your date." she announced proudly with a wide smile, holding out her hand. The violet haired girl looked up to catch sight of a man she very well knew; the infamous Shiranui Genma. Anyone and everyone knew him in Konoha for one reason or another. The ever so famous 'ladies man' and the 'guy with the toothpick in his mouth' wasn't hard to miss with his good looks and charms, much less with the fact that he was very social and somewhat of a 'pimp'. And then there was the fact that he always had that long piece of wood in his mouth. But she would never date him…even if her life depended on it. Dating friends always seemed so….awkward.

She sighed, looking over at Anko with an irritated expression, "Isn't the point of a blind date meant to meet new people? Not people you already know and happen to be friends with?"

Anko laughed nervously as she looked over to Genma and then back to her friend. "Well, you know, I just thought that- ah well, damn." She sighed.

Genma smirked, "Ah, come on Yuugao, don't you like me?" He walked besides her, snaking an arm around her thin waist and pulling her close to him in an all to laid back fashion. Yuugao shook her head as she pushed him away playfully, thoroughly not so excited with the offer as he, "Sorry Genma."

Genma sighed, "Fine fine. But you seriously don't know what your missing out on." He winked. "Now how about we get a table then and get a few drinks. What'd you ladies say?"

Anko nodded with enthusiasm while Yuugao gave a light hearted shrug. She wasn't one to drink and had never really been to fond of the aftereffects of alcohol. Anko, on the other hand, could take down beer like a 300 pound man. It was a skill Yuugao secretly envied and pitied.

Genma suddenly stopped as he turned, looking back as a wide grin graced itself onto his lips, "Hey, Hayate, glad you came!"

"Evening." He waved as he smiled full heartedly, a small cough closely accompanied by it.

Anko beamed, "Hayate-kun! I never see you!"

He chuckled, "Sorry. I've been kind of busy."

Anko snorted, "Yeah you have! You almost never come out of your office! People are gonna think you're a zombie!"

"People already do." Genma replied smugly.

The three laughed, oblivious to Yuugao's sudden uncomfortable silence. She glanced up at Hayate through heavy lashes, studying him silently and hoping no one would notice. His smile was warm and inviting; his deep brown eyes alluring and entrancing. Gekkou Hayate.

Suddenly, he was looking to her, a smile still placed on his features, "Good Evening, Uzuki-chan."

She nodded, "Mm."

Genma stretched, "Lets go get a table before this place gets crowded."

"That's a good idea." Hayate nodded as he and Genma began to make their way through the dim lit bar. Yuugao turned and watched Hayate's retreating frame with the same look she had before, finding him somewhat mesmerizing. Anko couldn't help but notice her friend's sudden change in mood and the odd stare she was giving.

"It's not polite to stare." she cut in.

Yuugao looked over at her, "I know. It's just that-"

"He's back." Anko grinned, "You know, if you want, I'll take Genma and you can take Haya-"

"No!" Yuugao suddenly cried out, causing a few people in the room to look over at her. Her cheeks tinted a light shade of red as she looked down at the floor, suddenly feeling a bit embarrassed by her outburst and her staring at Hayate a few seconds ago.

Anko laughed as she patted her on the back, "I was just kidding. You certainly have been acting strange."

"I know. I haven't gotten much sleep due to work."

"Ah, another work zombie. Hopefully you wont work yourself to death."

Yuugao smiled, "I know. But I like to take the risk."

Anko sniggered as she took a seat at the table with Hayate and Genma. Yuugao quickly sat next to her, immediately looking around the room at the other faces in the bar. A middle-aged red haired waitress came to the table and quickly took the orders before leaving to get their drinks ready.

"So, I take it everything went well on your latest mission, Hayate?" Anko asked.

"Yes. The mission, though it was long and tiring, went very smoothly. I'm glad to say that it's over and that I wont have to be worrying about long term assignments for a while." he smiled, "But that's not as interesting as your stories, I'm sure."

Genma shook his head, "Nah. Missions can sometimes be more exciting than this place. Nothing new here in my life, other than a lot more work and less play."

"I second that." Anko raised her hand somewhat playfully as she held her dango in the other, "I haven't really had time to just go out and enjoy myself! I've had so much paperwork stacked on my desk that I'm sure we wiped out a whole forest to make. But then again, it's nowhere near the size on Hayate's desk. Poor guy will be buried with papers."

"I rather not think about that." Hayate shook his head.

The four of them laughed as the waitress finally brought their orders, handing them to each of them before winking at Genma and walking away. Hayate glanced up at Yuugao, a soft smile placed on his features, "And what about you, Uzuki-chan? I trust you have been well?"

Yuugao glanced up at him, nodding, "Yes, everything has been well. Basically what Anko said."

"Ah, Yuugao, surely you have more to say than that!" Anko poked her in the arm jokingly, "Come on now, open up!"

Yuugao shook her head, "Honestly, my life hasn't been all that fascinating! Just training, working, missions, and family." she looked down to her drink, taking a sip of it before setting it down.

Genma shrugged, "I'm sure a young single girl ANBU has a lot of exciting things to tell. I can still remember the story you told us about the first B-ranked mission you went on."

"That was a long time ago though." she chuckled. "Perhaps you have a good story to tell?"

There was a moment of silence as he thought, "Oh! Well, I have to tell you what happened to me the other day. I don't think I've told you yet." he looked at their blank faces, "Okay…so I'm going to the-"

Yuugao glanced over to the dark brown haired man across the table, not very interested in Genma's story on the account of he had already told her. It had been so long since she had last seen Hayate, much less talked to him outside of work. His sudden appearance made her happy, but yet all together nervous and confused. She could only wonder if perhaps the feeling in her stomach was caused by the alcohol or a sudden illness. Suddenly his dark brown eyes met hers, causing her to quickly look away.

"-and so then I said to the guy, who was obviously trying to get on my nerves with his-"

She looked back over at him, this time catching his intent gaze. He smiled, causing her to grin back at him, repressing a giggle at the thought of the two of them both completely ignoring Genma's story. Her smile stayed as she looked back over at Genma, who was still telling his story with the utmost enthusiasm. She rested her chin on her hand, trying to figure out what Genma was saying, Hayate doing the same.

"-and I haven't seen him yet! Can you believe the idiocy of people?"

Anko burst out laughing, Yuugao joining in shortly after, followed closely along by Hayate. Genma, thoroughly satisfied with his story telling, took a quick swig of his drink, practically downing all of it before setting back on the table.

A few hours rolled by as they talked about both serious, but mainly humorous events that had gone on in their lives. Yuugao couldn't help but to keep glancing at the handsome Hayate, who returned her looks with a warm smile. Eventually, Genma got up from his seat before declaring that he would have a nasty hangover in the morning. Anko, agreeing with him, left shortly after him, leaving Hayate and Yuugao at the table.

"Seems like it's been forever, huh?" Hayate asked calmly.

Yuugao smiled, "Yea, it's been quite a while since I've last seen you, much less since we were able to talk outside of missions."

Hayate chuckled, "I guess so…" He coughed a bit, holding up a fist to help hide his mouth.

There was a long moment of silence before either of them said anything. Before she could ever remember, Hayate had always had that bad cough. It wasn't contagious, she was sure, but he was always getting sick. She frowned at the thought.

"So…when's your next mission?" she asked curiously.

He shrugged, "I'm not to sure, really. I have yet to look through the newest papers on my desk. You?"

"I see…I think I have one coming up very soon." she replied honestly.

"How soon?"

"A month or so. I'm not to sure about the details, but I think it's going to end up being an B-rank, or even an S-ranked mission. I hope it's an easy one so I can get through it quickly."

"Matters such as those shouldn't be rushed." he replied.

"I guess so…But I really need a break. It's been nothing but missions for a while now."

"I know. What with the Chuunin exams coming up."

"Exactly. I hope Hokage-sama will have everything under control."

"He will." he coughed again, this time three times in a row.

"You still have that bad cough, huh?" she asked.

He smiled wearily, "Yeah…"

"Well, I really should be getting home." she stood up, "You go home to. You look tired and I really don't want that cough getting worse. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

Hayate stood up with her, "You're right, I should be getting home. Since my apartment is on the way there, I'll walk you home."

"You don't need to walk me all the way there. Your apartment is in a whole other direction." she objected quickly as he moved towards her. Honestly, she would enjoy the company, but having a man walk her home sometimes made her feel a bit needy and dependant.

Hayate smiled, "It's not right for a young lady like yourself to go home alone, Uzuki-chan."

Her cheeks reddened a bit as she turned away from him, "Fine."

Hayate chuckled as they both walked out of the bar, the cold air of the late night suddenly making them realize that they had been in the warm bar for a longer time than expected. Only the soft wind and the sound of chimes could be heard, making it seem as if it was only them on the streets.

Hayate glanced down at her, taking note of her smaller frame. She only stood at about 5'6 while he was 5'8. "You know, I think you've gotten a bit taller."

She glanced up at him, "Either that or your shrinking."

He coughed, "I would hope not."

The rest of the way they said nothing as they passed by some familiar faces down the road. Reaching her apartment, she looked over to him and thanked him. They both lingered there for a moment before she outstretched her hand and began to open the door, saying another thank you while she did so.

"Uzuki-chan."

She turned and looked back up at him, "Hayate, please, call me Yuugao. There's no need to be formal." She smiled.

He smiled sheepishly, "Okay…" He looked to the ground, pocketing his hands before continuing, "It's been so long since I last saw you; since we were able to see each other outside of work."

She looked to the ground, "I know. You were gone a long time…"

His smile faded a bit, "I know, and I am sorry. I didn't want to be gone for so long, but you can never truly calculate how long a mission is."

"Yeah. But at least your home." she smiled cheerfully as she looked up at him, "Maybe now that we both have free time, we can catch up. It's been…About…" she thought for a moment as she began counting her fingers, "About a good few months since we were able to really enjoy each other's company."

He laughed, "Well, once you become a Chuunin, there's no going back. Becoming a Jounin doesn't exactly make work easier." He coughed.

She smiled, "I missed you…"

His smile turned soft, his laughing ceasing as he looked down at her fondly. He slowly leaned forward, kissing her tenderly on her forehead, the action causing an electric feeling rush up her back. "I missed you to. I hope you have a good night. I'll see you in the morning." he whispered as he pulled away, a warm inviting smile set on his features.

She felt her cheeks grow hot as she nodded, "Good night." He smiled and nodded before turning and making his way down the stairs. Yuugao went inside rather quickly, suddenly feeling warm and electrified. She shut the door quietly behind her, taking in a deep breath as she got inside. The last time she had actually talked to Hayate, much less spent time alone with him was almost a year or so ago; possibly even longer. The 21 year old let out yet another sigh before slumping on the burgundy colored couch in a rather lazy school girl fashion. She let her feet hang over the side as she stared up at the white ceiling. She couldn't help but think back on when they were younger, the memory often giving her a sense of comfort.

* * *

Please remember to review! Thank you. 


	2. Tea for Two

****

Disclaimer: Naruto © Lord Kishimoto.

**_Author's Random Blah blah blah: _**Thank you to everyone who reviewed the first chapter. I really appreciate the feedback. And for those who are wondering, this isn't a one-shot. It originally was going to be, but I just have to write more. I don't want this to be yet another HayaxYuu ones shot.  
Update 9-4-05: Finally finished revising this chapter. Hopefully you all find this to your liking. 3

Senbon- the long toothpick Genma chews on

* * *

****

**_"Memory"_**  
_By: Sugarcult_

_This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?  
So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.  
This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?  
Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything.  
So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.  
This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.  
I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?  
So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same._

Chapter 2: Tea for Two

Genma wasn't and had never been an early riser. He could remember when he was younger that his mother would often scold him, telling him that 'Early to bed, early to rise; makes you healthy, wealthy, and wise'. Well, he never followed that saying and never exactly paid it any attention. He found the night life to be very enjoyable, if not even more pleasant than during the day, and wasn't about to give up the pleasurable company and the exuberant activities that went on.

And after many years of practice, he learned that afternoon naps could easily make up for the lack of sleep he got. He found it amusing that he could party all night and stay awake and active all day. He smiled to himself as he sat back against the tree, letting his mind drift as he gingerly awaited for Hayate's arrival. He knew he would want to talk and catch up with his best friend, as well as getting the inside scoop on some of the latest events of Konoha.

Before he could think another thought, the dark brown haired shinobi had appeared, holding a bottle of what looked to be hot coffee in one hand, a folder in the other with a pen. Genma smiled as Hayate greeted him and sat down across from him in the shade of the large tree.

"Morning." Genma smiled as he sat up.

"Good morning." he replied as he set down the folder, "So I take it you and Anko had a good time last night?" Hayate glanced up at Genma, knowing he would be happy to find his friend still very observant.

Genma snickered, "You know me to well."

Hayate sighed, "I know enough."

There was a moment of silence as Hayate filled the two cups with some of the hot coffee, handing one to his friend. Hayate was an absolute coffee fiend when it came to drinks. They both drank some of the warm drink in silence, allowing the warm beverage and the serene silence to calm their nerves as they sat in companionable silence. Genma had always been like an older brother to Hayate and he often found his presence to be relaxing.

"So, after Anko and I left, what happened with you and Yuugao?" Genma asked smugly.

Hayate shrugged, "I walked her home." He coughed a bit.

Genma raised a brow, "And?" He smiled, waiting for his friend's answer. Hayate set down his coffee, his calm composure making Genma even more interested in what his response would be.

"Then I went home." Hayate answered coolly as he cleared his throat.

Genma heaved a sigh, "But what happened in-between?" He looked at his friend suspiciously as his long senbon moved slightly in his mouth.

"We talked for a bit. Nothing that would excite you."

Genma sat back against the tree, frowning. "Hayate, when's the last time you've been laid? I mean, honestly."

He frowned, "Just because you think you are a pimp, doesn't mean I have to be one too. Besides…" his frown slowly began to turn into a self-satisfied smile, "I like to keep certain things to myself."

Genma was quick to jolt upright, "But I tell you everything! You're like my brother, Hayate!" He leaned closer, "And brothers are supposed to tell each other _every _thing…"

"Well, you tell me everything and I'm sure that's enough to equal it out for both of us."

Genma glowered, "Are you implying that I talk to much?" Hayate shrugged as he opened up his folder, beginning to write over some documents. Genma sighed as he downed the rest of his drink, regretting his action as the liquid burnt his mouth a considerable amount. He stuck out his tongue, careful of the senbon, as he began to fan it with his hands, cursing a million times over in his mind.

"Well…if you must know about Uzuki-chan and I…" Hayate began, finally deciding he'd tell him something he really wanted to hear. Genma glanced up at him as he continued to fan his burnt muscle, "She really has grown up. I'm happy to hear she has made ANBU too."

"You two really should go on a date." Genma interrupted.

He coughed and shook his head, "I don't think she'd be to happy with that idea."

Genma rolled his eyes as he strained himself to speak, "Hayate, you've liked her since I can remember. You are both old enough and I'm sure she has her eye on you. You've known each other since you were little; she's beautiful, kind, and she's on the ANBU squad. She's perfect for you. "

"But I'm not perfect for her, Genma. Besides, she's too much like a sister."

Genma rolled his eyes, "Don't be ridiculous! You're perfect for her and-" Genma stopped as Hayate began to cough abruptly, his hand covering his mouth, "You okay?"

Hayate fell silent after a while as he began to stare down at his coffee, the ripples caused by the wind proving to be truly mesmerizing as his mind swirled with thoughts. He gripped the cup, causing Genma to suddenly catch his friend's uneasiness.

"Hayate?"

"I talked to the doctor early this morning…" Genma became quiet, his attempts to soothe his tongue ceasing as he stared at his friend very seriously. Hayate closed his eyes, "He thinks that it is acting up again. I've worked myself to hard on the missions…"

He looked away, finding the news to be most uncomforting, "How bad this time?"

Hayate was silent for a moment before finally replying, "Considerably Worse."

Genma closed his eyes as he leaned back on the tree, the drink's warming effect wearing off as he felt his stomach curl into knots, "Oh god Hayate…"

Hayate forced the last of the coffee down his throat as he took both of the empty cups and set it into the backpack he had brought with him. He said nothing more to Genma on the subject and found that it was best to refuse to answer Genma's questions. He had gone through this once before and really didn't want to see Genma stressed and worried. He could only remember the nights hesat by his bedside, keeping him company and missing many missions just to be with his friend.

Hayate hated to inconvenience people. He didn't want others to mourn over him, treating him like he was already dead. He appreciated the company, yes, but it was un-necessary. He cursed himself for mentioning his visit with the doctor, but it had slipped and there was nothing he could do to erase that from Genma's mind. He already knew his friend would call the hospital's office and ask what was wrong and what he could do to help.

"Genma, there's no need to be worried." He smiled, "Everything will be all right." As if to make his friend feel better, he coughed, clearing his throat as he lifted his hand to cover his mouth.

Genma rolled his eyes, "Don't fool yourself, Hayate. You know as well as I do that-"

"Please, Genma, let's get off this topic. I don't know how it slipped from my mouth."

Genma frowned as he looked away. Hayate sighed as he stood up, grabbing his bag and ignoring his friend's troubled stare. "I'm going to go back into town."

His friend stood up as well, "Then let me go with you."

"No…" Hayate quickly retorted, "You need to train. I need to buy groceries for home. I don't want to be any more of a bother to you." He smiled, "So, I will see you possibly later tonight."

Genma looked at him nervously, thinking over his statement before answering, "Fine. I'll see you then. At the Kusuburu bar?"

"I was thinking more on the lines of Ichiraku. But if that's where you want to go, that's fine with me."

"Kusuburu it is. See ya."

The two waved before disappearing in a puff of smoke. Hayate spared no time in taking out the neatly written list he had made of the items he needed for home. He could only remember to well how horrid his house had smelled when he entered it. He had been gone for months and some of the food he had in the fridge had begun to grow into it's own forest. He nearly fainted from the grotesque smell that emanated from the kitchen. He could only hope that the mounds of tiny Christmas tree shaped air fresheners were doing their job back at his apartment.

Buying the rest of the vegetables and fruits, he began to make his way down to the Delhi, hoping to find some pastries that would be filling enough for the early mornings. He was somewhat hungry at this point from all the shopping and couldn't help but note that the bags were beginning to grow heavy.

"I didn't know you still came here."

Hayate quickly turned, his eyes immediately meeting the beautiful brown eyes of the dark violet haired kunoichi known as Yuugao. He smiled, thinking fate must have suddenly changed her mind and smiled upon him. He quickly asked how she was doing, her reply being a simple 'good'.

"Do you need any help?" she asked.

He shook his head before coughing, "No, I'm good."

She smirked, "It looks as if you have a lot of bags to carry."

Hayate smiled sheepishly, "Yea, quite a few."

"Well, I'm out to shop to, so how about we both look for what we need together?"

He coughed, "Sure."

The two walked side by side, her cheerful presence bringing much comfort to him. He could already feel a bit of pain in his limbs from the bags, but she made him easily forget about the strenuous work. They both talked idly back and forth about simple subjects, one of them about some of the festivals to come. She was more than excited to remember that the spring festival was in less than a week.

"Hey Yuugao-chan…" She looked over at him, "Will you be attending the spring festival?"

She smiled, "Of course. You know I love festivals."

"I'm glad to hear. I was wondering if…" he let his voice trial off as he looked away from her, "Maybe you'd like to attend the festival with me?"

She looked down to the ground, fidgeting with her hands as her cheeks flushed a light shade of red, "Of course I would like to."

Hayate quickly let out a sigh of relief. He looked back down at her, "So where are you going after your shopping?"

She shrugged, "I may go to training. If not that, probably back to my apartment to straighten things out. I know I have an ANBU meeting later on today."

Hayate frowned, "Will you be leaving soon for another mission?"

She laughed, "Oh no! Hokage-sama has simply asked to meet with a few squads, one of them being mine. I suppose he wants a full update of our status and perhaps even some briefing about future missions. I shouldn't expect to be leaving anytime soon."

"That's good. I would hate for you to leave." he confessed.

"I would hate to leave to, but that's my job." she stated, "Hokage-sama makes the decisions, I simply follow and obey."

Before either of them could say anything, they found themselves before Hayate's apartment. He bit his lip as he chuckled awkwardly, "Sorry…I guess I led you in the wrong direction."

She giggled, "That's quite all right! You can drop off your bags and perhaps you and I could go train for a while. Or maybe you could come with me to see my family. My mother always asks about you. That is…if you want to."

Hayate nodded, "That sounds great. Let me just drop these off." he fumbled for his keys a moment before finding them in his back pants pocket. He quickly inserted them into the lock and opened his door. He stopped.

"Just as a warning, it might smell bad in here. My food kind of grew while I was away." She nodded as he moved to the side, opening the door for her as she entered. His apartment was nice and roomy; reminding her much of her old home. The walls of the living room were painted a warm navy blue color, his kitchen and dining room connecting to it.

Immediately she smelled some of the food and couldn't help but suppress a laugh. Some people, more so men, never had common sense of the fact that food would go rotten one day or another. Hayate set his bags down on the dark brown wooden table, taking out some of the items that needed to be refrigerated.

"Please, make yourself at home." he called out quickly.

She nodded, looking around the room, her eyes immediately catching sight of the three neatly displayed swords on the wall.

"Were these your fathers?" she asked.

"The middle one was. The one to the left was my grandfather's and the right one was my uncle's." he called back as he coughed a bit.

She smiled as she gazed up at them, admiring the intricate designs of each of the different sheaths. One had dragons, the other crows, and the last one rain clouds. Her eyes wandered down from there, spotting a painting of a winter landscape.

"Would you like some tea, Yuugao-chan?" he asked as he glanced back at her from the kitchen.

She nodded, "Tea would be lovely."

He smiled before coughing a bit, preparing the water as he set it on the stove. Yuugao continued to look around the room, her eyes looking over to one of the side tables with a few framed pictures. She bent down and took one of the larger frames in her hands, immediately identifying a very young Hayate in the picture amongst others that looked to be his family and other relatives. They were all smiling, their appearance being that of a warm and loving family unit. Hayate quickly noticed her interest in the family photo and walked over to her, chuckling as he caught sight of the old picture.

"You have such a lovely family." Setsuna stated.

He smiled wearily, "Yeah…" The word '_had'_ immediately went to his head, an automatic correction. The word echoed through his mind, a slight pang of pain hitting his heart. Most of the people that they were looking at in the picture were dead or gone now. His mother. His father. Even his sibling. He frowned, remembering the news the doctor had given him and the horrible plague that took over the family.

"How old are you in this picture?" she asked as she pointed at a very enthusiastic looking Hayate, sitting merrily on the shoulders of one of his uncles.

"About six or seven." he replied.

She set the picture down, her smile still placed warmly on her features, "You were adorable when you were little."

"And infested with germs."

She shook her head, "That's not as bad as me. I think I had ADD."

He coughed, "I wouldn't doubt it."

"How is your family?"

He frowned as he looked at the photograph, "Well, everyone is all right. I'm sure you heard about my brothers?" She nodded somberly as he continued, "They've all been doing good, my family. My cousin recently had a baby girl, so I really should go and visit her."

"Really?" she said.

"Yeah. Would you like to come with me tomorrow to visit her?" he asked.

She smiled and nodded, "I would absolutely love to."

Suddenly the kettle began to steam, a loud high pitch sound emanating into the room. Hayate quickly got up, walking into the kitchen and finished preparing the tea. He brought it out to the main room, handing her a cup as he sat down on the couch, Yuugao joining him.

"You know, I don't think I've ever really been to your apartment." Yuugao noted as she looked around with some interest.

"Really? I thought you've been here before." he coughed.

She smiled, "No…your mistaking that with your old home."

Hayate chuckled, "Oh…I remember you were there practically everyday."

Yuugao laughed, "My mom would always get so mad at me for sneaking out of the house to go to your house. She was always so worried that I'd get kidnapped or something."

"The only threat at my house was my old cat."

Yuugao snorted, almost choking on her tea as she looked over at him. Hayate smiled, but the grin faded as he felt his stomach churn uncomfortably.

"Say, Hayate, you and I should go to the bar again sometime." she suggested.

He nodded, "If you want, I will."

She clasped her hands, "Really?"

"Really."

She immediately drew closer to him, holding out her pinky, "Now you have to pinky swear on it. That way it's official."

He chuckled as he extended his pinky, locking it around hers and shaking hands. Setsuna smiled as she let them release their fingers.

"Perhaps we could just go together; just you and me. No Genma or Anko. God knows what will happen if they got really drunk…"

Her words swirled dizzily in his head, his mind rushing with thoughts as his eyes began to grow heavy. He suddenly felt a rush of pain enter into his lungs, the pain growing heavier and weighing down on him as he stared at her. He felt the energy pooling up, the heaviness growing more excruciating in his lungs. He swallowed, his breathing raspy as he said, "I think, I might take a nap right now. I'm getting very tired…That mission is really beginning to take it's toll on me."

Yuugao's brows furrowed, confused to the sudden comment. "Are you all right?"

Hayate opened his mouth to say something, but instead began to cough viciously. She immediately set her coffee down and rubbed his back as he hunched over, his mouth covered by his hand. Yuugao quickly stood up and tried to help him up with her, "Do you need a doctor?"

Hayate shook his head as he stood up with her. He looked up and went to the kitchen, opening up one of the cabinets to find an inhaler. Opening up the bottle, he quickly took a breath of it. The coughing subsided as he leaned against the counter.

"You should get going." Hayate mumbled as he looked over to her. The inhaler would ease the pain for the moment, but it would come back with full force.

Yuugao looked at him with concern, "I really think you should go to the hospital, Hayate."

"No, I'll be fine. If I don't sleep, I don't feel good." he quickly explained, "I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?"

Yuugao frowned, but nodded, "All right…I'll see you tomorrow."

Hayate managed a smile, "See you."

He watched as she walked over to the door, glancing back at him with a worried smile before leaving. His smile faded as he began to walk towards the bathroom, his stomach churning as his mouth began to feel unusually fuzzy.

Yuugao's absence brought both relief and discontent to him. He wanted her to stay in case something happened, but he didn't want her to see him like this and begin to worry about him. His legs were a bit wobbly as he let go of the counter and struggled to get to the bathroom. He reached the door, nearly falling over as he came to his knees, crawling over to the toilet. Leaning in front of the ivory bowl, he began to cough agonizingly, his muscles convulsing as the pain began to overtake his body.

Soon crimson liquid began to pool from his mouth, swirling and mixing into the once clear water. His body continued to convulse, his breathing growing more and more unsteady with every spasm. Eventually he worked himself so hard that he found himself hurling whatever vile liquid was in his stomach. He gasped as the pain slowly began to subside, the vomit mixing with the blood as he coughed one last time, allowing a string of fresh blood to drip into the bowel.

He stared at it, his eyes hazy and exhausted. All his life he had been sick. The doctors could never figure out what was wrong with him or the rest of the family…This was their curse.

Releasing his hands from the sides of the toilet, he wiped his mouth slowly with his sleeve. He rose, flushing the foul mixture before grabbing onto the counter and splashing fresh water onto his face. He somberly went to his room, crashing on the bed as his eyes slowly closed, his body shutting down for rest.

He couldn't help but think back on his family.

* * *

Thans for reading and please remember to review!


	3. Cherry Blossom

****

Disclaimer: Naruto © Lord Kishimoto.

**_Author's Random Blah blah blah: _**Sorry for the LONG wait for an update. I finally got inspired and sat down to write. Thank you sooo much for all the feedback! You guys are all awesome! Hooray for OTP! I tried to put a little bit of how Hayate and Yuugao met. Hopefully you'll like it. Well, without further ado, here is chapter 3!  
Edit: Thank you saki-kun for pointing out an error on one of the spellings!

* * *

**_"A song for XX"_**  
_By: Ayumi Hamasaki_

_Why are you crying?  
Why can't you decide?  
Why do you give up?  
please tell me  
When do I become an adult  
How long can I stay as a child?  
Where did I run from?  
And where would I run toward?  
I couldn't find my place. I couldn't find it at all.  
I didn't know if I can hope for a future.  
I have been told that I am strong.  
I don't cry and they are proud of me. They gave me praise.  
I did not wish for any of these words.  
That is why I pretend that I did not understand.  
Why are you laughing?  
Why do you stay with me?  
Why do you leave me?  
Please tell me  
When did I become strong?  
When did I notice my weakness?  
How long do I have to wait to get to know each other?  
The sun has risen already.  
I have to go soon.  
I can't stay in the same place for too long.  
Trusting someone will only let me down.  
And I'll be the one who is hurt.  
That day, I couldn't do anything  
maybe, I knew too much about it.  
I thought I was born alone  
and I would live by myself…  
I though that kind of life is normal  
until I met you…_

Chapter 3: Cherry Blossom

The fact that Hayate, his best friend, hadn't showed up was something he found to be both stressing and amusing. He could only count two times that Hayate had ever been late (both of which was because he was sick), but he never actually ditched anyone for anything at anytime anywhere. He found it rather peculiar that Hayate was nowhere to be found and hadn't even checked in with him. _Perhaps he had gone with Yuugao?_

Setting down the now empty glass of what was sake, he left a tip before exiting out of the bar, welcoming the crisp night air as he pocketed his hands. He chewed nervously on his senbon, figuring he would go to Hayate's to make sure everything was all right. He had to check on his friend first, and for once thought that perhaps he had some weird form of maternal instincts stirring within him.

It didn't take long for him to reach Hayate's apartment. Or at least if it did, he couldn't remember the in-between, which was probably partly because he had a lot on his mind and because he had consumed quite a bit of alcohol. Sighing, he knocked on the door and awaited for a reply. No answer. He knocked again, still greeted by nothing. He raised a brow as he looked at the knob. Placing his hand on it, he turned the knob and his suspicions became truth. The door was unlocked.

Hayate _never _left his door unlocked.

Genma wasted no time in rushing into the small apartment, shutting the door behind him as he called out for the younger Jounin. He bit down hard on his senbon as he rushed around the house, searching for his friend until coming upon a half open bedroom door.

"Hayate?"

His eyes immediately caught sight of the shinobi laying on his bed, his face against the covers, his chest rising and falling unevenly. His hands lay motionless at his sides, his legs dangling slightly over the bed, his eyes closed.

"Hayate!" Genma quickly ran to him, flipping him on his back and immediately noting the dried blood that stuck to his face. He felt his stomach sink as he held him, the realization of Hayate's reawakened disease striking him hard. "Hayate…"

Hayate slowly awoke from his comatose trance, his vision blurred as he opened his deep brown eyes. He could hear the muffled words of Genma's frantic voice, as well as his friends shaking arms holding him close much like one would do to a fallen comrade.

"Genma…your constricting me." he stated, smiling wearily.

Genma looked at him, his eyes large, his lips forming into a smile of relief, "I thought you weren't going to-"

"Don't be ridiculous…"

Hayate felt absolutely drained. It was somewhat of a relief to find Genma there for him, but then again questions began to ring in his mind as to how long he had been passed out. He closed his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts as Genma nervously patted his back.

"Hayate, we need to take you to the hospital." he stated, his face showing his evident concern. Hayate frowned, the thought of the hospital bitter. He hated the place; he hated it with a fire and a passion. Even though the people there were nice to him, he found that laying in an uncomfortable bed all day long with wires hooked to his body wasn't exactly the best way to spend one's time.

"I'm not going." he replied coldly as he stood up, wobbling just slightly, but quickly regaining his balance.

Genma stood, "You have to go! You're not well!"

Hayate sighed, "I'm glad to know that you are concerned about me, Genma, but honestly…This feeling is no stranger to me. I'll be fine."

He bit his lip, "That's what you said last time and you-"

"Genma, please, I can take care of myself. If I get another relapse, then I'll go to the hospital. I'm feeling okay right now, really."

Genma thought for a moment, an unsatisfied frown still placed on his handsome features. He looked away, "You better promise me that you will."

"I promise."

Genma looked at him critically for a moment before walking towards the door. Hayate watched him through tired eyes, finally stating, "If I feel sick at all, I'll go. But for right now, I'm really tired. I'll meet up with you tomorrow or something."

Genma nodded, "All right."

Hayate watched from his room's doorway as Genma reached the front door, his friend's hand reaching the doorknob before he heard his comrade call out, "Oh, and Genma…" The Jounin glanced back at a smug looking Hayate, "Try not to barge into people's homes. It's not a very good habit to get into."

Genma grinned as he locked eyes with the younger shinobi, chuckling as he walked out. Hayate sighed in relief, quickly going to the door to lock it. Glancing over to the side, he found his coffee pot sitting innocently by a bowl of bananas.

He decided that perhaps coffee would help him feel better.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The morning's sun came up in no time, seeming as if it was also excited about the upcoming festival. Festivals were always big events in Konoha, the residents finding it to be a good opportunity to unite as a community. Usually there weren't many mission assignments, making it a time to catch up with old friends and enjoy each others' company.

Today he had promised Yuugao he'd go to the bar with her, though he honestly didn't feel like drinking. These kind of days were the ones he wanted to go to the park, lay on one of the benches, and read. Reading always calmed his mind and relaxed his nerves.

Reaching the outskirts of Konoha where the grass and flowers swayed in the breeze like water and the air was fresh and revitalizing, he sat down against one of the larger cherry blossom trees, taking comfort in the small pink leaves that fell onto the pages of his book as he read to himself. The feeling of comfort enveloped him, allowing his eyes to often close to listen to the soft sounds of mother nature and the world around him.

The cool crisp, clean air always helped soothe his usually aching lungs. He sipped on his sup of coffee absentmindedly as he looked up at the tree branches, leaning back more onto the large base of the tree.

He smiled to himself as he thought back on the first time he had met Yuugao.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

She was short and scrawny, her long deep violet hair looking as if nature would've left it. Her clothing consisting of only a long baggy shirt with a simple black pair of shorts. She was perceived to be one of the tough girls who would beat up the boys, though she was anything but rude or cruel. She was born to a high ranking Jounin, Uzuki Aikido, and a soft spoken former Chuunin gone craftswoman named Uzuki Orihime. Her whole family had a reputation of being strong, kind, and hospitable to others.

Hayate was sitting beside a few of his friends, coughing and joining in once in a while on the random conversations they all shared. Hayate was usually always sick, causing some of the boys to move away the shy Gekkou boy. No one could name a time when he was not coughing or feeling ill. He was practically always sick with some unknown germ. He had rightfully taken the title of 'the-kid-who-was-always-sick-and-shouldn't-be-touched-unless-you-want-to-die'. He was usually made fun of for his condition, but on this rare occasion, the boys had actually invited him to play since he was one of the best when it came to hide and seek.

"I say we play hide and seek now." one of the boys, Tobue, announced as he stood up.

Some of the other boys looked at each other, the overall majority agreeing with Tobue, the self proclaimed 'leader' of the pack. Hayate merely coughed in response. With Tobue standing on top of a large crate, the group of boys split into two teams. Six on one side with five on the other.

"This isn't fair. You have too many people on your team, Tobue!" Kasai, a fiery red head complained as he pointed a finger accusingly at the other side.

Tobue crossed his arms, "Well we don't exactly have even amounts of people!"

"But you took all the good players!" Kasai pressed on.

"So! You can learn from us!"

"But still, that's not fair! I don't want to play if you're going to be a girl about it!"

"It's not my fault-"

"Can I play?"

Everyone went silent as they turned to see the purple haired girl known as Yuugao standing in front of the group, biting her lip in hopes of a yes. Tobue snorted as he looked her over and replied, "You? You want to play?"

Yuugao nodded, "You guys don't have even teams. If you let me join, it'll be even."

They all looked at each other in hesitation. Hayate never let his eyes leave her. He had seen her once or twice before in the academy, but he had never actually spoken to the younger girl. He had surely heard a lot about her; that she ate meat raw, that she has to file down her vampire teeth, that her hair could come alive… But while looking at her, she seemed like a harmless scrawny academy student. And even more importantly, she was cute. Hayate felt his cheeks tinge a shade of red as he sunk behind the group, hiding his face from the younger girl.

"Well…" Tobue murmured, "You can't play."

"Why not!" Yuugao argued.

"Because… You're a girl. And a really scary and ugly looking one at that!" Tobue shot back, pointing a finger at her as he grinned mischievously.

Yuugao looked at him, a bit shocked before clenching her fists, "Fine! I didn't want to play your stupid game anyways!" Turning on her heels, she began to run away in the opposite direction.

Kasai laughed, "Serves her right!"

Some of the other boys laughed, agreeing and making snide remarks about the young kunoichi. Hayate said nothing though as he peaked from behind their shoulders, his eyes watching her fading figure with concern.

"So anyways, let's get started. Now--"

"I'm not playing." Hayate stated.

"What?" Kasai growled, "But you have to! You're really good at this game!"

"I don't care. You guys shouldn't have been so mean to her!" Hayate frowned.

"But that's _Uzuki Yuugao_. She's a girl! And besides, you should be thankful that we are letting a loser like you play with us."

Hayate shook his head, rolling his eyes as he ran off after her. The group of boys watched him with confusion, wondering why in the hell their best player was going after a girl. And of all girls, Uzuki Yuugao. They watched, further perplexed as his outline slowly disappeared into the busy alleyways of Konoha.

Hayate was lucky that he hadn't completely lost Yuugao. He watched from a distance where the purple haired kunoichi was going; to the outskirts of Konoha. He followed her from a good distance towards a large Cherry Blossom tree that he had seen a few times before. As to not scare her, he waited a while before actually approaching the girl. He felt extremely nervous and wondered where the courage was coming from, but had no time to dwell on the thought.

He found her hunched up against one of the large roots that popped out of the ground, her face buried in her arms. Coughing a bit, he raised a brow as he asked, "You ok?"

The sudden presence of another startled her. Looking up, she saw the messy brown haired Gekkou boy staring at her. She frowned as she wiped away some of her tears, "Did you come here to make fun of me? Did you come here to poke me and ask me if I suck blood and eat bugs? Or maybe because you think I have birds living in my hair? Or that I have a secret hideout? Or did you come here merely because it was a dare?"

Hayate blinked, thinking over her questions before finally laughing, clutching his sides so that they wouldn't burst from his output of laughter. Yuugao glared at him, "What's so funny?"

Hayate coughed, sighing before answering, "Now why would you say something like that? You look perfectly normal to me!" Yuugao went silent, staring at the boy with wide, shocked eyes. Her mouth hung agape with words frozen on her tongue. Hayate smiled, "I came to ask you if you wanted to play with me."

She continued to look at him, her eyes wide and as beautifully brown as ever. A soft smile crept on the sides of her mouth as she asked, "You really mean it?"

"Yea, I do mean it." Hayate coughed. "My names Gekkou Hayate."

"I'm Uzuki Yuugao."

He smiled, "Nice to meet you, Yuugao-chan."

Yuugao felt tears well up in her eyes as she stood up and hugged the sickly boy, not even caring if she herself would end up coughing her lungs up the next time or that this was someone of the opposite sex. Hayate blinked at the sudden gesture as he blushed, but said nothing when she moved away and took his hand. The two gently smiled towards each other.

It was awkward, but it was a start to a long-lived friendship.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

And here he was now, sitting under the same cherry blossom tree that they used to hide behind, a refuge of some sorts to them. He couldn't help but chuckle at the many fond memories he held, the most cherished being when they had first met and another of when they had gotten stuck in the tree and everyone thought they had gone missing.

His mother had been furious with him for being gone for so long and causing such trouble with the villagers to find them and get them down. But she forgave him before no time, even though she was still a bit adamant about him not sneaking out to the outskirts of Konoha.

He sighed as he brushed his fingers against one of the feathery petals, his eyes narrowing. The doctor had said his sickness was coming back. When or if he got his second relapse, he would go straight to the hospital. He had promised Genma and a promise was a promise. The memories of the hospital were bittersweet to him.

He spent a lot of time there when he was younger, fighting for his life and struggling through most of his Genin and Chuunin years. He had been there so many times that he memorized the layout of the hospital and the names of the people that worked there. And naturally, most of the people there knew him. Or rather, his family name…

He closed his eyes as he rested his head against the base of the tree.

"I didn't know you still came out here."

He smiled, "Same can be said for you."

Yuugao smiled as she approached him, stopping a little bit before him as he opened his eyes and motioned for her to sit down. She kneeled on the ground first before laying leisurely on her side, allowing her head to rest on the cool grass.

Hayate bit his lip, "Why are you wearing that?"

"Hm? Oh, this?" she asked as she pointed at the white vest accompanied by the casual black slacks and nin shoes. She was in the standard ANBU uniform.

Hayate frowned, "I hope you are not leaving…"

"Hokage knows I like this festival. He wouldn't send me on a mission. Besides, it's a Konoha tradition to have everyone here."

"Then I hope you are not leaving soon after."

She giggled as she laid on her back, "I don't know what will be going on. Whatever happens, happens."

Hayate sighed, "I suppose your right…But why are you wearing that now?"

"I had a squad meeting early this morning." she answered uninterested.

There was a long moment of silence as Hayate turned the page in his book, continuing to read while Yuugao glanced up at him, a smile forming at the edge of her lips, "I sure hope Kakashi-senpai didn't give you that book. Icha Icha Paradise doesn't fit you well."

"Oh, trust me, I would go for the more vulgar stuff." he replied sarcastically.

She giggled "I don't think it gets any more vulgar than that series."

"And for me it is the extra smutty stuff." he grinned. She smiled, knowing that Hayate would probably either die of continuous nosebleeds or become so shocked and fall unconscious if he ever picked up a book like Ita Ita Paradise. But when she did finally look at the cover, she realized it was just a literature book of some sorts.

She smiled inwardly, "I always knew you were a hopeless romantic."

He glanced up at her from behind the book's cover, his cheeks tinted a light shade of red as he mumbled, "I am not."

She laughed, "You have a literature book right there in your hands!"

Hayate opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came to mind. He looked away in defeat, his lips shut tight as he blushed. Yuugao crept closer to him, pulling his book away from his face as she whispered, "So what would you like to do today?"

Hayate felt his cheeks redden more, the comment sounding very suggestive. He cursed himself for hanging around Genma too much. Hayate mumbled a bit to himself before looking over at her thoughtfully, an idea sparked into his head. He smiled, "Would you still like to come with me to my cousin's?"

She glanced over at him, "Sure! What's the occasion?"

"I haven't seen her in a while and I know that today she has the day off. Some of my other relatives are there to. Plus, I've been curious to see how mugh her daughter has grown since the last time I saw her." He laughed, "She's probably able to walk by now!"

Yuugao nodded, standing up as she stated, "I'll go change into something nicer. Shall I meet you back here?"

Hayate shook his head, "I'll pick you up at your house instead."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." Yuugao grinned.

* * *

Please remember to review:) 


End file.
